


chocolate chip cookies

by Stylnfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Little bit of angst, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Oral, Smut, Table Sex, did i mention smut, face grabbing, food is involved, his hand covers your mouth, luke is kind of dominant, mmmm food, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifts an eyebrow to your question. You walk over to the counter and grab a few freshly bakes cookies with the chocolate chips still a bit melted and gooey. Grabbing the whipped cream from the fridge, you set the items in front of him. He looks from the food then to you, and back again. The grin that spreads on his face is filthy. He grabs the whipped cream and tells you to open your mouth. He sprays some in your mouth and once you swallow it he licks the taste off your lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate chip cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Luke smut for ya. Wrote this for my friend Ashtyn cause she shares food with me so i kinda had to. Hope you like it!!

"FUCK!" 

"What happened?!" Luke runs frantically from the living into the kitchen to see what the cause for such obscenities was. 

"I burnt my damn thumb on the cookie tray, I held it wrong or something I don’t know I’m so clumsy," you mumble around your thumb. 

"yeah, she was probably thinking about your-"

"HEATHER!" you shouted at your friend sitting at the table. Luke smirks at you both and takes a seat next to Heather. You glare at her. Sarcastic little shit. She grins back at you, a smug look on her face. 

"Let me see your thumb babe, I’ll kiss it and make it all better." Luke reaches for your hand and kisses your thumb. 

Heather pretends to gag and says “You guys are so gross get a room.”

"You want to see gross?" you ask her, your voice inquiring a challenge. You get on Luke’s lap and grab the sides of his face to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. He grabs your waist and pulls you closer to him and you can feel his body heat radiating off him, adding to the heat from the oven. 

"That’s it. I’m so done with you guys. If I wanted to watch porn i’d go on the internet. I’m out, erotica freaks." Heather walks out of the kitchen waving her hand around and looking away from you and Luke. Good. Now we’re alone. 

"Hey Luke, wanna try something new?"

He lifts an eyebrow to your question. You walk over to the counter and grab a few freshly bakes cookies with the chocolate chips still a bit melted and gooey. Grabbing the whipped cream from the fridge, you set the items in front of him. He looks from the food then to you, and back again. The grin that spreads on his face is filthy. He grabs the whipped cream and tells you to open your mouth. He sprays some in your mouth and once you swallow it he licks the taste off your lips. 

"So sweet," he mumbles against your lips, sticky with whipped cream. You trace his lips with your tongue and take off his shirt deciding that there’s too much clothing in the way. He walks backwards so that the backs of his thighs are hitting the table and he sits on top of it. His fingertips play with the hem of your shirt and you break away to take it off. His thumbs press circles into your hips and dip down beneath the tops of your jeans. You push him so that he’s laying down on the table, which you’ll have to clean later, grabbing a cookie as you straddle his waist. You break it in half and dip your finger in the melted chocolate and leave a trail of it, leading from his collarbones down to his belly button. Luke closes his eyes and sighs as you lick the chocolate off his collarbone, not missing the opportunity to suck bruises into the smooth skin of his neck. 

“Babe,” he sighs. 

When you reach his bellybutton, you unzip his pants and slide them down his muscular thighs and wrap your hands around his half hard cock, stroking it gently until he’s fully hard and leaking onto your fingers. You dip your head down and swirl your tongue around the tip to tease him. He whines and moves his hips up in search of some sort of contact but there is no way you’re giving in so fast. 

You lick a fat strip up the underneath of his cock, making him shudder and feeling high thighs flexing and tensing beneath your fingertips. Sweat is already beading on your lower back from the heat of the oven, making your cheeks flushed and the little hairs stick to your neck. Luke’s lips are red from biting them, trying so hard not to thrust up into your mouth force you to take him into your mouth. The little noises of frustration he makes only fuels your teasing until you finally give in, giving him what you know he wants so badly. 

Relaxing your throat, you take all of him in until he hits the back of your throat. The moan that drips from his mouth a deep and guttural, animalistic. 

"oh fuck Ashtyn your mouth feels so good,” 

You hum around him, sending vibrations through his cock making him take in a sharp breath. 

You bob your head a few times before he tangles his fingers around your hair and gently pulls you off him. 

"I don’t want to come like this, not yet."

You lean in a kiss him deeply and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against him because it’s the skin on skin contact that he craves. Luke flips you over so that he is hovering over you sucking marks into your delicate sign and squeezes your hips for leverage as he grinds into you. 

You moan and arch your back off the table, grinding back with the same amount of pressure. 

"Are you ready babe?" The look he gives you as he says those words is filled with lust as he thinks of the dirty things he’s about to do to you. 

He pushes your knees apart with his hands and lick his lips, going extra slow over his bottom lip cause he knows how much it turns you on. He dips his head and licks slowly up your entrance and swirls his tongue excruciatingly slow. If hes trying to get you back for teasing him so badly earlier, its definitely working. You writhe underneath him searching for any sort of pressure you can find. Luke pins your hips down more rough than not, and glares at you, “stay put.” He has a deadly tone of voice and the secret dominant side starts to ooze out of him. No one else knows about this side of Luke besides you and the more you think about it, you like it that way. It turns you on knowing that this secret is only for you. Hi voice gets deep and gravely with lust and power and it is the hottest thing you have ever heard. He lazily swipes his tongue against your clit, building the pressure slowly. 

Luke gradually speeds up to bring to to the edge. The familiar twist in your gut starts to form and you know you’re close. You grip his biceps as they flex from keeping you pinned to the table so you don’t grind up into his sinful mouth without his permission. 

"Luke oh my god i’m so close, please," you moan out. You don’t quite know what your asking or but you’re asking anyway. Just as you’re about to spill over, he takes his mouth away from you and before you can protest, he slams into you in one quick thrust. You cry out his name at the sudden pleasure and arch your back off the table. 

He puts his hand over you mouth and speaks lowly in your ear,”Shh, baby. You wouldn’t want Heather to hear us now would you? I don’t think she would like that very much. I’ll keep you quiet.” 

You nod your head when really, all you want to do is flip him over and tell him you don’t care what she hears but you also don’t want to ruin this perfect moment of Luke being in charge because it is just so hot. Maybe next time. Right now, Luke has his hand over your mouth and is mercilessly driving into you and there’s not much else you can focus on. Suddenly, he stops and starts grinding into you slow and deep. The figure eights he is creating with his hips are filthy and absolutely torturous. Your hands grip his ass to allow yourself to grind back up into him. He starts up his thrusts again but this time, they are a bit sloppier and slightly out of rhythm. You know he’s close and since he brought you so close to the edge earlier, it doesn’t take much time to go over. You spasm around him and drag your nails down his muscular, sweaty back. The added friction sons becomes too much and sends Luke into a fit of his own spasms, spilling inside you. 

"Oh Ashtyn!" He cries out, not even caring at this point if Heather hears him. 

"Fuck," he murmurs into your neck as he comes down from his high.

He gets off the table and bends over to kiss your stomach ever so lightly. He looks at you with fondess in his eyes and says, “I love you so much.”

"I love you too, Luke. More than you know," you run your fingers gently through his hair. 

"As much as i would love to cuddle right now, we should probably get dressed and sanitize the shit out of this table so Heather doesn’t give us any shit."

"I’m sure she wouldn't mind a little extra flavoring," you say grinning. 

Luke laughs and pushes you lightly, handing you your clothes. 

After the both of you are dressed and sitting eating cookies, Heather walks in with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"You guys are fucking disgusting and i’ll have you know that you are going to be the ones cleaning this kitchen and making it so clean i can see my fucking reflection on the tile floor, got it?" She grabs a few cookies and leaves the kitchen but not before she gives a playful wink showing she means no harm. But there’s not a doubt in your mind that she doesn't mean a single word she just said. 

Luke turns to you and says, “So babe, table or tile floor?”

You smile at him and thank the heavens that you got stuck with the best people in the world.


End file.
